spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Omens
Mantid, with two Oracle Keys in his possession, creates a cannon capable of attacking Arachna Kingdom. Hunter and Corona sneak into Mantid's fortress to disable the cannon while Beerain discovers Mantid's true plan - to take all of Oracle's power for himself and with no intention of bringing sunlight back to the Invectids' land. 'Full Recap' Mantid shows off some of the newly gained Oracle power by lighting the Invectid city for the first time in years. A rousing speech rallies the Invectids to renew their assaults on Arachna. Meanwhile, The Spider Riders are hard-pressed to deal with the increased Invectid attacks led by Mantid's new breed of warrior. Igneous uncovers an Invectid fortress armed with a powerful cannon that can destroy Arachna castle and the villages around it from afar and send Hunter and Corona on a search and destroy mission. Once Hunter and Corona arrive at, and manage to get inside the fortress, they device a way to sneak around undetected. They stand atop one another and put a blanket over themselves, claiming to be an Invectid soldier who'd come down with and embracing looking illness. Using this trick they manage to destroy the cannon but find themselves surrounded by Mantid's powerful new soldiers. Meanwhile, Beerain has returned after having a discussion with Stags over Mantid's increasingly odd behavior. In the process of listening in on her master, Beerain uncovers the startling truth behind his plans and is attacked. While she escapes Mantid attempts to wrest more power from the suffering Oracle. While this is happening Corona asks the Oracle to help Hunter, Hunter and Shadow manage to transform, but after they accomplish this, the Inner World's sun begins to grow dark, sending both humans and Invectids all across the Inner World into a panic. Featured Characters *Hunter Steele *Corona *Igneous *Magma *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Grasshop *Lily *Battle Spider Shadow *Battle Spider Venus *Mantid *Buguese *Beerain *Enhanced Invectid Warriors Quotes *"Looks like Shadows massive weight saved the day." "Actually, I'm very slime for a spider." :—'Hunter' complements Shadow, and insults him at the same time. While Shadow only strives for accuracy. *"Why aren't you at your post? And why are you wearing a blanket? Are you cold or something?" "I have a cold, no a flu bug! Cough! Cough!" "Wow, that sounds bad. Really bad." "Yeah, my whole body is swollen and covered in bumps. I'm ashamed to show myself or the other insects will make fun of me." "You should go home my friend." :— While posing as an ill Invectid, Hunter makes a new friend who's very health conscious. Trivia * Mantid reveals for the first time that he has other reasons for stealing the Oracle Key's than returning sunlight to the Invectid lands. * The reason the Oracle Sun went dark after Corona asked the Oracle for aid was due to the fact that the Oracle had to take energy from the sun itself, due to Mantid's continued attempts at siphoning her power. Quake reveals this to Hunter and Shadow later in the series. * A scene where Igneous, Lumen and Magma are shown reacting to the sky growing dark was cut in the English dub, most likely due to time constraints. Category:Episodes